familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bajtava
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = village | image_skyline = Church of Bajtava.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Saint Mary's Church of Bajtava | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = Bajtava COA.jpg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Bajtava in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Bajtava in Nitra Region | latd = 47 |latm = 51 |lats = 23 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 44 |longs = 43 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1261 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Jozef Benkó | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Independent | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 9.33 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 174 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 405 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 43.41 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 943 65 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-36 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.bajtava.sk/ | footnotes = }} Bajtava ( ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1261. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 197 metres and covers an area of . It has a population of 388 (2004). Ethnicity The population is about 91% Hungarian and 6% Slovak. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1718-1787 (parish B), 1837-1895 (parish A) * Census records 1869 of Bajtava are not available at the state archive. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Bajtava_Nove_Zamky_NI_Hont_Hont.html Surnames of living people in Bajtava] *Bajtava – Nové Zámky okolie Category:Bajtava Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1261 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia